April VS Mimi
by YourEyes1012
Summary: What if April hadn't died? And what is after some time away she returns looking for Roger's love, but found it in the arms of Mimi? Roger must choose between the 2 loves of his life. What will happen, who will win? Oneshot Read/Review! Thanks.


_Mimi was sitting on Roger's lap, kissing him passionately, in the living room at the loft Roger and Mark shared. "I should probably go home. It's late." Mimi said in between kisses. _

"_No, you're not allowed to leave." Roger said playfully with a smile, tightening his grip around Mimi's waist. She pulled away from his kiss and struggled to get out of his arms._

"_Rog!" She squealed while he laughed, she finally managed to break free but ended up landing on the floor with a thump. "Oomph!" She said when she hit the ground. Roger got up quickly from the couch and bent down. _

"_I'm sorry, are you okay babe?" He asked stroking her face gently. She nodded. "You sure Meems?" Roger asked with a very caring look on his face. _

"_Yeah I'm fine." She replied, sitting up. He kissed her forehead. _

"_Well then you're okay to do this, right?" He asked gently pushing her back down and laying on top of her, and kissing her. _

"_Mhmm yeah." She said smiling, their tongues swirling around each other's. Suddenly there was a knock at the loft door. _

"_We're not getting that." Roger said. _

"_Mhmm Rog." He chuckled. "Please go get the door." She said. There was another firm knock. _

"_Nah." _

"_Rog!" _

"_Okay, okay." He said, standing up and heading for the door. Roger put his hand on the doorknob and swung open the door._

"_Roger!" The girl at the door cried. Before he could react or think the redhead's arms were around Roger's neck and her lips were attacking his. He pulled away. _

"_Wh, wh, April?" he asked totally dumbfounded. Aren't you dead? He wondered. _

"_Yeah Roger baby I'm back." She hugged his chest tightly. Roger BABY? Mimi thought. APRIL? She's supposed to be freaking dead! What the hell is going on!?!? Mimi had always seen April in some of Mark's old films and in pictures, and Mimi had always kind of liked her. But now she hated her. Totally and completely hated her. _

"_April? Ar, ar, um, aren't you….?" Roger said. _

"_Dead? No. I know that my Mom was here when you got home that day and told you her version of what happened. She always hated you, so she told you I was dead. But she dragged me off to rehab. I was high when they found me with my wrists slit. So I went to therapy and to a hospital. And to rehab. For you baby. She told me that she talked to you about it and you thought it was a good idea but 2 weeks ago I found out she was lying! But I did it Rog, I'm clean and healthy! For you, for us!" She cried kissing him lightly. _

"_April." He said gently shrugging her off. That's when it hit Roger. Mimi! He thought he quickly whipped his head towards her. She was standing up with her arms crossed, an impossibly pained and angered expression on her face. Roger could see the hurt in her eyes, he could see her fiery temper ready to explode, and he could see that tear filled glaze in her gorgeous brown eyes. April followed Roger's gaze to Mimi. _

"_Who's that?" She asked. _

"_Um, ugh, um April that's um Mimi. Meems, April." He said feeling very uncomfortable and trying to apologize to Mimi with his eyes. April and Mimi tensely smiled at each other. _

"_So I leave for like 1 year, I come back and you're with some whore?" April whispered to Roger but Mimi heard her. Mimi's jaw dropped. _

"_Hey!" Roger said. _

"_Sorry." April said to Roger but he bobbed his head towards Mimi. "Sorry." She said. Mimi nodded. "Um look I wasn't exactly expecting this so I was planning on spending the night, and well the rest of my life here, but I see that's not happening but it's really late so could I just like crash here?" April asked looking at Mimi. _

"_Oh um, I live downstairs." She said. _

"_Oh, is it okay Rog?" _

"_Um uh um yeah I guess you can take Collins' old room." He said. April looked hurt for a minute. _

"_Is he um…?" _

"_No, he just lives with his boyfriend Angel now." Roger asked. April smiled and nodded _

"_That's good." After she said it Mark walked through the loft door. _

"_Whoa. What? Um April!?" He managed to stutter. _

"_Yup I'm back Marky!" She cried running up to him and hugging him, kissing his cheek._

"_Hey." He said completely shocked. _

"_Why don't you two catch up and um me and Mimi are gonna go talk." Roger said walking towards the bedroom with a very angry Mimi in tow. Roger gently closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry Mimi, but this isn't my fault." He said. _

"_She's sleeping here?" Mimi asked. _

"_Um yeah but Meems I love you, kay? She's just gonna go crash in Collins' bed." _

"_Can I sleep here too?" Mimi asked. _

"_What you jealous? Trying to even out the playing field?" Roger asked smiling, trying to cheer Mimi up. _

"_This isn't a game for me Rog." _

"_I'm sorry. Look Meems she'll just stay here tonight, a few nights max, kay? I haven't really had time to think about this all I know is that it's past midnight and I'm tired."_

"_Fine I'll leave." Mimi said walking out of the bedroom stopping in the living room to get her purse, Roger stopped her by the door to kiss her cheek and then her lips for tenderly but Mimi immediately deepened the kiss, throwing her arms around Roger's neck obviously trying to throw it in April's face. Roger was slightly amused by this so simply gave into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mimi's waist but then pulled away gently. _

"_I love you." He whispered. _

"_Love you." Mimi said giving him one last kiss on the cheek and walking out. Once Roger had closed the door April immediately said. _

"_Um can you say possessive bitch?" Mark busted out laughing at her forward ness but Roger didn't smile. _

"_She wasn't like that until you started making out with me right in front of her." _

"_I didn't even see her Rog. And excuse me for making out with a guy that I thought was my boyfriend." She said and Roger immediately felt a little bad for her. _

"_I'm sorry, things are different now." He said. _

"_Yeah I see that. Hmph I thought that I kept you on a tight leash." _

"_April!" Roger said. _

"_I'm sorry okay, I just I can't believe you're with someone like her." _

"_Someone like her? April you don't even know her." April just shrugged, _

"_I guess that I'll just be going to bed." She said._

"_No April I really want to hear about how you are. I mean. Ya know." Roger said. April nodded and took a seat on the couch next to Roger, with Mark on the other side of him. _

"_So um how was rehab?" Roger asked nervously. _

"_Hard. Harder than anything I've ever done. But I thought about you waiting for me here the whole the time and that kept me going." _

"_Sorry." Roger said. "So you've been doing good staying clean since rehab?" _

"_I just out 2 days ago." She said. _

"_And you came here right away?" _

"_Yeah, I wanted to be with my loved ones but I guess that's over so I'm just gonna go to bed." _

"_I still love you." Mark said trying to maybe lighten the mood. Roger put his head in his hands._

"_I just can't believe this happened." He whispered. _

"_Yeah I'm sorry I'll be out by tomorrow." April said getting up and going to bed. _

"_Goodnight April." Roger said quietly. _

"_Night guys." April said closing the door to the bedroom once she was inside, and then put on her tight, short tank top and teeny tiny shorts and crawled under the covers. _

_2 am:_

_Roger was sound asleep in his bed, it was a hot day in June and he was sweating even only in his boxers. In his sleep Roger heard his bedroom door creak open and opened his eyes to see April crawling into bed beside him burying, her head in his chest. "April what are you doing!?" He whisper yelled. _

"_I had a nightmare." She whispered. Roger remembered April's nightmares, her father and his wife (her step mom) were extremely abusive when she was younger until her Mom found out and took away her father's custody and the memories of them only went away during the day, but once she fell asleep it all repeated itself. "I'm sorry I'll go back." She said getting up. _

"_No!" Roger said pulling her back down. "It's okay." He said closing his eyes and trying to go back asleep. _

"_Not it's not. You don't love me anymore, I threw away a year of my life for nothing. My Dad. He's gonna find me. He's gonna hurt me." She said, crying and shaking a little bit. _

"_I still love you." Roger whispered. "But I'm with Mimi now." _

"_And what if you weren't?" _

"_Then I'd be with you." _

"_So you still have feelings for me?" _

"_I, I yes. I'm not gonna do anything about them because I'm totally in love with Mimi but I do still love you." April gently placed her lips over his and kissed him gently but he pulled away, shaking his head. "We can't." _

"_But…" _

"_If you're gonna do that you can't sleep in here April." She nodded and turned her back to him. "And your dad's never gonna find you or hurt you again." Roger added in a soft whisper. _

"_Yes he…" _

"_No I promise he'll never hurt you again April, okay?" Roger gently wrapped his arms around her, feeling guilty, but he knew from his past experiences with her that April only calmed down from her nightmares when his arms were around her. She nodded and fell into a light sleep in Roger's arms. _

_8 Hours Later…_

_Mimi flipped the last pancake over on the stove and plopped it onto the huge plate of them she had made. She rarely ever cooked but she knew that Roger absolutely loved it when she did. She quickly checked her outfit, hair, and makeup in the mirror before picking up the plate and heading upstairs to the loft. She opened up the door to find Mark in the living room eating a bowl of Captain Crunch while watching TV. "Drop that cereal Mark, I brought real food." She said. Mark's eyes widened and he smiled broadly quickly dumping the cereal in the sink and heading over to the pancakes on the counter. "Where's Rog?" _

"_Sleeping." Mark said, completely oblivious to the situation in the other room. _

"_I'll go get him." Mimi said walking to the bedroom. She turned the doorknob and saw Roger's blonde head fast asleep under the covers, she was on her way to go kiss him to wake him up when she saw another head in his arms, a red head. "Oh my god." Mimi said, completely dazed. Roger woke up and scrunched his eyes open. _

"_Hey Meems." He said, but then he saw April moving around and waking up slowly next to him in the bed and his eyes jumped from Mimi's pained and angered expression to April. "Oh my god, Mimi!" He cried jumping out of the bed, revealing his half nakedness. April jumped at the sound of his voice and flew out of the bed, revealing her very revealing pajamas. _

"_Jerk." Was all Mimi could manage to say through her tears and turned to walk out._

"_Mimi. Please listen to me. I know this looks bad baby." _

"_I'm not your baby." Mimi said but Roger grabbed her arm. _

"_No c'mon, please it wasn't what it looked like." _

"_What so we weren't sleeping together Rog?" April asked crossing her arms. Mimi's jaw dropped. _

"_You slept with that slut!?" she screamed. _

"_No, no god no we just slept um next to each other." Roger said, Mimi pulled her arm away and started to leave. _

"_Yeah and I'm the slut little miss stripper!?" April cried. Mimi turned around and ran for April but Roger caught her. _

"_Calm down Meems, please let's go talk." _

"_No. Roger I'm not gonna play this game for the rest of my life. You need to choose and you need to choose now." Mimi said. _

"_But…" _

"_Me or her?" April asked. "After all we went through together you're really debating this aren't you?" April asked. _

"_Of course he's debating it because he loves me!" Mimi said. _

"_He loved me first!" April cried. Roger looked back and forth between the 2 loves of his life trying to figure out what he wanted, who he wanted. _

"_Mimi. I love you." He said running his hand along her tear stained cheek. "But, I'm sorry." He managed to whisper as a single tear slivered down his own cheek. Mimi's eyes filled with hate, and shock, and sadness, and anger, a mix of emotion Roger couldn't bare to see in her eyes. _

"_Yes so you pick me!" April squealed pouncing on Roger's lips, her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Roger kept his eyes open and watched Mimi as he kissed April. Mimi shook her head and started walking out. _

"_I'm sorry." Roger said quietly after her. _

"_Don't be." April said kissing him again._

Mimi shot up in bed crying hysterically. "Mimi what's wrong?" Roger asked sitting up too and putting his arm around her shoulders. She didn't respond just kept crying. "Hm?" He asked kissing her cheek gently and grabbing her hand. "Mimi c'mon baby what's wrong?"

"My nightmare. It was horrible."

"What was it…?"

"You love me?" She asked. Roger looked taken aback.

"Of course I love you."

"Only me?"

"WHAT!? Of course only you, Mimi what are you talking about?"

"More than you loved April?" Roger took a deep breath.

"Yeah." He finally said. "As much as I loved April she didn't teach me anything or bring anything to my life besides drugs and this disease, unlike you. So yeah." Mimi held his face in her hands and pressed heir foreheads together,

"I love you Roger." He kissed her.

"Love you Meems. Go back to sleep hon." He whispered as she laid down, he put his arm over her sleeping form and kissed the back of her neck and both of them were lulled to sleep by the sound of the other's breathing.

"


End file.
